Don't let me go
by erieANNA
Summary: She already died in his arms once, his mission-to go back in time and change his love's fate, help his present self find his way and somehow keep his gang of friends alive to see the future. Misfits x Glee; AU samcedes
1. Chapter 1

**_F*ck the probation worker…_**

His side of the bed was ice cold, when Mercedes stirred awake from her solemn sleep. Her hair was still wild from the previous steamy session between her and Sam and she still was trying to wrap her mind around it.

_I'm in his bed. I just had sex with Samuel Evans, why does that sound so fucking weird?_ She thought to herself.

Wrapping the white linens around her bare skin she looked around the room, she now became familiar with. The clocks, the many clocks that graced the walls still ticked simultaneously, the wheels of time were turning—that is what Sam had told her, the one from the future that is. She quickly spotted her royal blue knickers on the floor beside her and thought if she grabbed them would she leave again, deciding against it she took his purple hoodie from the bedpost and wrapped it around her naked body. If she knew him well, he was off looking at those clocks, or at his laptop—just waiting and watching for the right time to move again.

When her feet touched the floor, she felt it—that ting of pressure in her abdomen she almost tipped over and stopped herself from grabbing the sheets on the bed._ He was a big boy, bigger than Noah—what else am I to find out about you?_

She found him standing in front of the grand clock that had just struck 24:23:05, she wanted to know what this meant, what he already knew and was waiting for—but after finding out certain things she decided against it. Mercedes decided that whatever was to happen, she didn't want to know, _everything is too weird_.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes pulled the purple material tight to her form when she approached him.

"Nothing." He answered, but Mercedes knew those green eyes—she knew there was a lie behind them.

"Well if you're done being all super hero-rey, you can come back to bed." She waltzed up to him, leaning into his gentle embrace as he cupped her cheek. When he did that, she melted into him, she still didn't know why and so fast. But when he kissed her, her heart raced, her cheeks warmed and her eyes somehow fluttered close. She never felt like that with Noah or any other guy she had been with. This situation was different, beyond imaginable to her, he was Sam from the future.

The kiss that started off simple and just, as he nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance, she tilted her head more into his cradling hand accepting his tongue to taste hers. He deepened the kiss, ghostly trailing his fingers to her side—he gripped the hoodie, unzipped it, parting from her kiss swollen lips to see she didn't bother to put her clothes back on. It was as if they both knew she wasn't going anywhere, and he was at half-mast at the thought of it.

When he kissed her, he felt it. It was like coming home after that tiring day and her lips relieved him of the stress. Her lips, her kisses relieved him of the agony of what he was to do, what he came to do, die.

Pushing the thoughts away, he firmly gripped her waist and lifted her body up from the floor—everywhere his hands roamed left heat at its wake. Mercedes still had to get use to the aggressiveness of it, but she loved it nevertheless. Cupping his face in her hands she forgot about the clocks, she forgot about the future, fuck my probation officer, that she still remembered.

"You know you have to go right?" Sam nipped and licked at the sensual spot behind her ear, Mercedes had trouble controlling her breath and the death grip her legs did around him tightened.

"Just this on…" She felt his tongue dart from his lips, swiftly brushing against her earlobe.

"Fuck Sam, you can't do that when you know I have to go." She chastised, but with the way he gripped her backside and pushed her hips in an upward motion she had already forgotten.

He knew she loved to be touched there, he explored it before—Sam knew all of Mercedes favorite spots to be touched, caressed, and nibbled.

Also he knew, she wouldn't be leaving his flat anytime soon. She would say, fuck the probation worker! He thought to himself, when he watched her slide the purple hoodie off her shoulders, the lustful look she gave him confirmed that.

Walking back to his bedroom, lips connected until they both parted for the much needed air—Mercedes stopped him panting as she pressed her bare chest to his.

"Fuck the probation worker." As if on cue, she pulled him back into a passionate kiss.

_Right on time_, He thought.

The rest of the night would contain him and Mercedes in this bed, and well, Sam was glad about that—he was from the future.


	2. The day nobody was ready for

**Okay, here's the next installment and it's a bit long because I needed to explain what happened and such and since I've received messages from those interested but have never watched misfits and were confused on reading the first part I posted. There are not big time jumps in this chapter, maybe like a few minutes later to an hour or two, but nothing major like months and such. The italicized words or phrases are their thoughts and also I may highlight something I want you to remember about that character. For those of you that have watched misfits I tried to go based on what shared traits they have with the characters, hopefully you'll like them. Also, I'm saying this now. I've tweaked the personalities a bit to fit the story, they won't always be like that so don't start with the, _she would never do this crap_...this is _my version_ of the story. It won't end like the show has, although some will die, but not the main characters. Expect puckcedes in here somewhere, lol but the endgame is samcedes (yay!) Also just because you don't see certain characters in this chapter doesn't mean they won't show up later and become main characters. I'm starting out with six misfits and at the end of this chapter there will be five...my god I'm stopping here. Hope you read and enjoy. =) -Anna**

* * *

**The day nobody was ready for…**

"It's nice to see everyone of you showed up on time…"

Will Shuester, the newly hired probation worker of the Lima Community Center. There he held the teeming packed files of the six individuals he would be dealing with, or to be politically correct rehabilitating so they can learn to be straight and narrow individuals in society. But to Will, it was fuck all just another babysitting job and he wanted it to be over with quickly as possible.

"I suppose I should start with the whole you're not here to be punished, but rehabilitated crap because though you've made some wrong choices no one is giving up on you six individuals…well that's rubbish bullshit. This is your own personal hell. You'll clean, scrape, and if I can find any other bullshit job available, you'll do that as well. Any questions?" Will took a Newport cigarette from his back pocket and proceeded to light it when the short brown skin one, who was busy popping her gum and twirling it with her fingers had a question.

"So that's it, this is what my summer will consist of, you've got to be fucking kidding me?" Mercedes folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, fuck the rehabilitation. Some of us are perfectly happy with being borderline criminals…no offense Rutherford." Blaine proceeded to move the Atlanta braves hat from Matt Rutherford's head, to which he grabbed him and the two began to glower at each other intensely.

"You? I shouldn't even be here?" The one called "Puck" mimicked Mercedes same annoyed expression. He was the taller one of the group, his orange jumpsuit stopping at his waist in which he tied in a knot. Mercedes couldn't help but notice his glaring hazel eyes and the newly cut Mohawk he sported. She had seen him somewhere, she was sure.

"Sup, Britts!" Santana pulled out her phone, she tossed her long brunette ponytail to the side, running her fingers through it. She made sure her hair was impeccable, smoothing back any strains of hair that came up from the wind. Her accent was different than most had heard in Lima, Ohio. It was mostly inexplicable with hints of a Spanish twang, not to mention the heavy makeup she wore—she could be mistaken for an Amy Winehouse impersonator.

"Nothing, just doing this bullshit community service—Britts it so fucking borrrring!" She singed into the phone, catching the rest of the gangs eyes on her.

"What the fuck is that? Is she serious?" Blaine pushed Matt back.

"Is that even English?" Puck asked, and Mercedes noticed he gestured to her again.

"Hang up the phone, Santana!" Will stepped up, and demanded she turn the phone off.

"And what's that suppose to mean, twat?" Crossing her arms at Blaine, she arched a questioning brow at him.

"Are we supposed to understand that? What? Come again?" He motioned for Santana to speak again, and she answered him throwing up her middle finger to touch the tip of his nose.

"Understand that, asshole!?" Santana glared at him once more before returning her attention to Will, who seemed to be growing more annoyed at the continued bickering amongst the others. Blaine bit the side of his lip and blew a kiss at her before gesturing to Matt again.

"I think she likes me." Which caused another pushing fight between the two. It lightened the mood up a bit, getting everyone to laugh, even the quiet kid at the end that no one seemed to have noticed as he still looked down at his feet.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up you two!" Will tried to move Matt from attacking Blaine, and he was surprisingly successful stopping Matt from delivering a punch to Blaine who was still laughing and pestering him.

"Fine! Let's see what I can find for you six, since you all have so much energy to burn." Will turned, letting go of Matt who was now calming down from the previous altercation.

"Let's start with painting all of these benches and pick up a bit of liter on the interstate." Will smiled when the six faces now dropped in dread and eye rolls, the balance was quickly restored to his liking.

* * *

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" Mercedes stuck her paintbrush in a bucket of white paint, she had been watching this Puck guy for the past thirty minutes still trying to placate his familiar face.

"No, you haven't." Puck quickly turned away from her, brushing her off completely which made her wonder more about him—however something clicked.

"You're Noah Puckerman. That star runner at McKinley High, you screwed up big time." Mercedes popped her gum a few more times, still watching the mostly toned guy in front of her.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." His tone was dry with her, but this time there was a hint of a smile and he looked at her soft brown eyes longer than needed.

"Fuck! There's paint on my hat!" Matt again, blew up and it caused another laughing session among the gang as they watched him kick over a bucket of paint and storm off toward the community center.

Mercedes and Puck laughed before catching knowing glances at each other in which Mercedes smiled arching an inquiring brow at him.

"So…what did you do? Shoplifting? No. " Blaine questioned, he surprisingly was warming up to the tough one.

"Don't act like you know me, cuz you don't." She quickly gave him a look before returning to her painting.

"Just building conver-sation, it's a chance for all of us misfits, young offenders to get together and share tips, brainstorming…why don't cha?" He caught the smile that threatened to appear at Santana's dark red lips.

"I got into a lot of fights at my old school. The dean kicked me out this time, since I almost beat his precious daughter Rachel Berry to death." She eyed him before fully smiling again.

"A fighter, interesting. Santana."

"What about you weird kid? No offense, but you look like a panty sniffer." Blaine raised his hands up motioning himself holding panties and sniffing them.

He continued to egg on his accusations about the quiet one, even when Santana tried to stop him in between laughs.

"Leave him alone, Blaine." She tried pulling him away.

"I'm not a panty sniffer, I'm not a pervert." He answered, his intense green eyes only looked away for a moment before going back to his paint. Santana noted that he was extremely shy and tried harder to get Blaine to leave him alone.

But it was only a matter of time before someone broke.

"I tried to burn someone's house down." Sam answered. Blaine deadpanned at his tone and unchanging eerily glare and looked at Santana with wide eyes, _maybe now he should listen_ Santana thought.

"What did you do?" Santana quizzed Blaine who seemed to find his way back to work.

"Hmm, the usual neighborhood offender. Just scamming the people out of their money for a little profit." He laughed before turning to look at the sky.

No longer was it vibrantly blue, but in the distance a stirring of gray, thick clouds approached them. Moving fast, Blaine blinked a few times before registering that it was in fact happening and that scared him a bit.

"What is that about?" He nudged Santana in the shoulder who had her back turned, painting the last part of their shared bench.

"How the hell did that happen? I mean really I was gone for five minutes?" Will returned and saw the remaining misfits painting and talking, but he also saw the spilled paint and mess that Matt left behind.

"Painting benches, how can you all screw that up? Tell me because I have no idea." He asked.

Blaine was about to answer with one of his trademark remarks when something even weirder happened.

It fell from the sky, so quickly nobody saw it coming. The huge masses of ice fell with great sound and damage scattering the gang as they now had to dodge from being hit and possibly killed. The storm came out of nowhere, the clouds roared with thunder and the lightening danced in the clouds. The wind came out of nowhere taking them by surprise as they now had to fight with the elements to survive.

Everything changed so quickly to painting park benches to running for their lives.

It was a mess of elements, with the cold ice that hit them, to the hot wind that whipped their faces—they all had to dodge from being hit.

"The doors are locked, we're fucked." Puck shouted.

Will who nervously held the keys and tried to find the right one moved him.

Mercedes and Santana screamed, when the lightening struck again, it was like it struck with a vengeance and the next time it wouldn't miss what ever it was going after.

"Open the fucking doors!" Blaine shielded his head.

Will still tried to find the right key to fit when the loud crack of lightening sounded behind him, he didn't know what to expect, but the pain he felt quickly after made him fall to his knees.

Each one, going airborne was taken back by the next flash of lightening. The bolt surprisingly went through each one of them entering in their heads to exit out of their feet. It was a numbing feeling, over their bodies each one of them knocked unconscious by the fall to the concrete ground. There they laid, side by side each frantically breathing as the electricity danced on each molecule of them, zapping and stinging each cell into a new form that had unique abilities—changing them from inside out into another being, an extraordinary one. When they were to awaken everything about them would change, and no one was ready for it.

The ice still fell, but it was much lighter and the dark, thick clouds had seemed to lighten. Some started to stir awake still weary from the impact to the ground, but they were all alive and breathing.

"I feel really weird." Santana was the first to sit up, looking over the other five bodies.

"What's with the lightening?" Puck asked, he started to move and stretch his body, his hand gripped the back of his head—he quickly saw Mercedes start to move and moved quickly to her side to see if she was okay.

"We should be dead?" Sam looked over his still body and started to move different limbs, he still had his phone clutched tightly in his fingers, still recording everything.

"Are you all alright?" Will quickly moved to his feet, stumbling a bit which Santana noticed closely.

After receiving nods from everyone, Will tried to shake off the feeling something was really wrong with him—his vision blurry and the pounding pressure in his head he now felt grew.

"Are you alright, Mr. Shuester?" Santana asked, she couldn't explain it, but something was off about him now—she was familiar with the way he moved, it was like her father. But for one he was not a drunk or that she knew of and they had all just took a fall so, maybe she was being too attentive now.

"I think we should call it a day, yeah?" Will brushed the dirt and ice from his clothes, finally found the key to open the rec center doors.

* * *

**Santana/ Mercedes**

Once changed into their regular clothes, Mercedes put her hair back into a simple bun and started to put in her pearl white earrings when she noticed Santana vigorously brushing her hair back into a new ponytail. The sound of the brush stopped her and she gawked at the girl before her, brushing away.

Santana didn't know what happened to her when she hit the floor, only that she now felt really strange. She had expected to wake up from the fall with great pain, at least a headache since she was sure she hit her head—but nothing. She didn't feel anything remotely off but everything around her felt different, like a door had opened and she could sense something else.

_Hmm. I wonder if she's affiliated with that gang in LH adjacent—she sure fits the description._

Santana's eyes snapped shut, opening them again she looked at Mercedes still primping in her locker.

"Excuse you, what was that about?" Santana turned fully to meet Mercedes questioning eyes—she looked as if she were shocked that they were actually talking.

"What?" Mercedes glared at her.

"I heard what you said.."

"I didn't say anything." She arched a brow at her before returning coldly back to her locker to finish. Santana rolled her brown eyes at the girl before returning to the mirror to finish her hair. Girls like Mercedes were never her cup of tea, they were too snobby and self absorbed to be worth her time, but Santana heard it again.

Only this time she heard Mercedes voice—her lips never actually moved.

_Ugh, she is definitely in that gang—she looks just like them. Pulling all her hair back like that…_

"What?!" Santana turned around again, this time her blood boiling as she listened to the girl talk about her as if she weren't mere inches from her.

"What?!" Mercedes gawked at her as well, stepping back a distance from her the two eyed each other intensely.

"Fuck off, I'm outta here.." Mercedes slammed her locker shut, tossing her designer bag on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes once more when she saw Santana still watched her.

Santana stared at her reflection for a moment, completely forgetting about the things Mercedes said, she actually thought about what just happened.

_Something is definitely wrong, I did not just hear her thoughts._

Santana shook her head hastily, closing her locker to leave.

* * *

**Puck / Samuel**

"Where's the probation worker?" Puck adjusted the book bag on his shoulder, motioned for Sam's attention as he was deep into his phone.

"I think something is wrong with him, he seems spaced out or something." Sam looked to be troubled as he still watched the video playing from his phone.

"He's faking it, lads trying to get some worker's compensation. Bastard." Blaine commented.

"I think he's really hurt." Sam looked up from his phone at the boy.

"You know all about being…mental, don't cha…weird kid? Do you see dead people?" Blaine whispered to Sam making him frown in return to brush off the annoying kid.

"Are we waiting around for someone?" Mercedes looked between Puck and Blaine.

"Probation worker." Puck stood beside Blaine again.

"I'm not waiting around for that dick. I'm out." Mercedes took her leave, which the others soon took after, since the probation worker was still nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Matt / Will**

Matt sat on the commode, in complete silence he inhaled another puff of the blunt he made minutes ago.

It was stupid, to bring the stuff with him today, but with everything that was going on—he needed something to take off the edge.

First it was the bullshit community service that would take up his entire summer, then the Blaine asshole, and now the building earlier seemed to begin falling about. He was just using the restroom when the lights started to flicker and the roof fell in clustered pieces, whatever went on outside was massive, he thought.

Now relaxing, he smoked the rest of the cig before leaving to go home, and wait to do it all over again.

Matt froze when he heard the restroom door open and close. If it were one of the other kids he wouldn't have cared and probably would have continued to smoke, but what if it was the probation worker—that would only get him more time.

Quickly he dropped it into the toilet, fanning the hazed air with his hands he tried to muzzle the smell as if it would have worked. Matt attentively watched the pair of feet walk by the stall and stop.

_Fuck, I'm screwed!_ He thought.

The restroom was quiet now, and Matt started to wonder if someone was just being a dick to play with him.

Will couldn't explain what he felt now, the rage racing throughout his body—he couldn't control it. He couldn't stop it from winning.

After he woke up, Will noticed something about him was off. He couldn't catch his breath, and his head was pounding terribly, but now he felt this rage that he couldn't control, for long that is. Sporadically he changed, with these tics of different emotions of anger and despair.

He tried walking it off, controlling his emotions, but something in him clicked and he couldn't turn it off. _And why was he bleeding?_

He had these ticks and movements he couldn't control anymore, ravaging through his office he tried to stop himself from hurting anyone else, so he tried to leave once, but the rage took him over again. It was like a switch in his head was turned on and he was another person—one that couldn't be stopped.

The storm had changed them, it changed them all.

_Why am I carrying this axe?_

Will asked himself once he caught his reflection in the mirror of the boy's restroom, but once he heard Matt's phone go off, he changed again.

The noise from it made his head spin, and he had to stop it, so he stomped it to pieces when he saw it on the floor just outside of the stall, sending Matt off on another rant, only this one would be his last.

* * *

"Lord Tubbington, how are thou?" Santana kneeled down to touch the large cat on its head, but backed away when she heard the voice come from him.

_I'm running away from that crazy blond bitch before she tries to dress me in those awful clothes again. What a dumb human…_

Santana backed away from Lord Tubbington to watch him run towards the dog door of her kitchen.

"Britts, where are you?" Santana put her bags down on the counter to find her girlfriend of two years.

From the kitchen she walked past the stairs into the downstairs bathroom to find clothes scattered on the floor. Once she picked up the pink lace bra twirling it with her fingers.

"In here, waiting for my girlfriend to join me, after a long day of work…" Santana smiled when she heard the thrilled tone of her girlfriend, her hand already turning the knob of the door.

* * *

Walking into the gated community, Blaine put the last of his cigarette out when he approached his mother's house. Taking the mail out of the mailbox, he scanned through the envelopes to see they were only bills and junk mail.

The car he knew to be his mother's boyfriend Jesse was gone so, Blaine felt today would be a good day—that was until he realized his key no longer worked.

"Ma!?" Blaine shook the door a bit to make sure his key really didn't work.

She was on the other side of the door, but she didn't make any certain moves to open it and let him in.

"I know you're in there, my key doesn't work." Blaine tried rattling the doorknob again.

"Are you gonna open the door, or what?" Blaine asked.

"I need to give my relationship with Jesse a chance. I can't do that with you here, Blaine." She answered.

Speak of the devil, Blaine thought his problems had something to do with the guy and honestly it didn't surprise him one bit.

"Come on the guy is a total dick. I'll be doing you a favor getting rid of him." Blaine kneeled to open the mail slot in their door, he saw her standing with her back against the wall.

"He's good to me, Blaine. Better than your real father ever was and I just—I just thought you would want that for me."

"Has he been talking to you about me again?…that bastard."

"Don't do that to me, Blaine, I deserve him—I don't deserve this. If you stay here, he'll leave."

"WHERE AM I GONNA LIVE?!" Blaine tried to bottle the anger he felt back, in respect for his mother, but just hearing her talk about Jesse like this made him furious.

"I've changed the locks. Your things are by the garage and I put some money in your suitcase. I'll call you in a few days. Goodbye Blaine." She bounced up from the wall and left before she caved and let him in.

Blaine tried to not release his anger on the door, but it was all he had left—being kicked out of your own home did that to a person.

So after his much needed punching session to the door, he moved to gather his things and taking his phone from his back pocket began to scan through his phonebook for a new place to live.

Unfortunately there was no one he could go to. The truth, Blaine was an asshole to most people he cared about and most he didn't even know. His despised his father, for leaving his mother and never really being a dad to him since he was a child. He never was known to take things seriously and neither did his so-called friends.

When he awoke on the single mattress on the top floor of the community center, he was stiff and groggy. His packed bags aligned neatly to his head and his clothes from the previous day folded neatly at his feet. This was his home, for now.

He snuck in, later the night before and surprisingly it wasn't hard to break into the community center—it was perfect, the cafeteria stocked with food, running water in the restrooms with showers to clean up in. But most importantly the rent was free, as no one was to find out he was staying there.

Lazily he yawned, moving to his feet to find his way to the restroom. His eyes still closed mostly, he walked right over the mess of the room—the pieces of plaster from the ceiling still on the floor from yesterday, and the bloody footprints leading out of the restroom into the hallway, he missed.

Once he relieved himself he threw some water on his face and left the restroom to find something to eat, he still had about two hours before his community service started.

* * *

**I'm going to kill you..**

Was painted in large letters in a vibrant orange color on the back of the community center, where the gang would now meet up before they started their daily duties of rehabilitation.

Santana was first to arrive, then Puck, then Mercedes who puffed on a cigarette and absently text'd on her phone. Sam arrived soon after, with his ear buds in his ear and a small duffle bag on his shoulders, he carried it around everywhere.

Blaine was the last to arrive, as he snuck out of a side compartment to the building to walk around to the back of the community center, he gave the rest of them a swift head nod before taking the cigarette from Mercedes to inhale.

"This is a fucking joke! Did one of you do it?" Puck dropped his backpack on the floor in shock. The graffiti was fresh and if he heard Mr. Shuester correctly—he knew he would be spending most if not all of his day cleaning this off.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Santana threw up her hands briefly. Her hair and make up still the same from yesterday only today her neck was blotchy with hickies.

"I'll tell you who did it…." Blaine walked around the group, inhaling the last of the cigarette to throw the bud. They each looked in inquisitively waiting for his answer.

"Fuck all if I know. I just got here." He heard the grunts from the rest of the gang at his not much needed answer.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us." Sam turned to look at the paint again.

"Why would someone want to kill us, we haven't done anything." Santana answered.

"Alright, come on. Let's get changed for today." Will approached the gang, feeling a bit better from the day before, he took in his handy work from last night.

"Do you see this?" Puck gestured at the graffiti.

"Yep, it's terrible, but today you'll have much fun in cleaning it. Just thank one of your fellow offenders for doing it at your little club meetings I'm sure you have." Will stepped back to take another look at the work. He remembered doing such a thing, he tried to hold back the smile. Why did I do this? He thought.

Mercedes phone went off, and that sent Will on another raging fit.

"Alright, give me all your phones, no one is making a call today. Now!" Will went down the line and snatched up each one of their phones, only when he stopped at Santana he had to reach behind her and grab it when she tried to play oblivious.

"Can you really just take our phones like that?" Mercedes laughed when Santana tried to moved away from his hands, however Will grew impatient and snatched the thing from Santana's clothes.

"I'm expecting a call—" Blaine tried to get out of it when Will snatched his away as well.

"Well fucking fine then." The gang started toward the building, Mercedes laughing this time set off another raging fit.

Getting into their orange jumpsuits took no time, Sam first started to gather the buckets for the work they would be doing stopped when he saw Matt's hat beside them.

Examining it, he noticed the blood splatters and dirt.

"This is Matt's hat, from yesterday. There's blood all over it." Sam spoke, standing behind the rest of the gang he watched as they went on with there primping duties as if he never uttered a word.

"I think something has happened to Matt." Again he tried to tell them of his find, but they still played him no mind—it was like he was _invisible_.

He screamed at them, his heart racing in his chest—he felt like something was wrong with him, like something was happening to him. His ears ringing he tried to shake off the feeling, but his body some how moved with out him and he fell to his knees.

"Something is wrong with me." He expected somebody, anybody to come to him and see if he were hurt, but no one ever did. It was like he was at home alone, to deal with his problems of being left alone all the time. He tried talking to them, Santana keen on pulling her hair back into a perfect ponytail and he tried calling Mercedes as she applied another coat of gloss to her lips—he stepped right in front of her reflection and he saw nothing but her.

_I'm invisible…_

Once the gang left the locker room to go outside again, no one noticed Sam had disappeared.

* * *

Will watched them one by one leave and he got that feeling again. This time his nose started to bleed, however the rage boiling inside of him didn't seem to care. He started in the hallway, throwing chairs around and knocking over anything that wasn't nailed to the ground. This time the rage completely took him over, it was like Will wasn't there anymore, this monster—psychopath-was there instead.

* * *

Sam felt that strange feeling again, that made his entire body shake uncontrollably. When he stopped he noticed his reflection in the mirror again and was glad to have one. He quickly grabbed the remaining buckets from the closet to join the others outside.

The rest of the gang started to wash away the graffiti, while Mercedes threw her hair back, cranked her ipod up to her favorite Beyonce song to relax.

Once she opened her eyes she noticed, Puck was taking an eyeful of her in.

"See something you like?" Mercedes knew her orange jumpsuit was open in the front, she may or may not have did it purposely.

She caught the smirk at Puck's lips before he turned away to start washing away the paint.

"Why do these little bullshit jobs when someone else is just gonna graffiti it again?" She asked.

Puck turned to look at her once more, smiling to himself.

_I can't believe she just threw me out, she's my mom._

_I'm fucking homeless, that is embarrassing…._

Blaine's thoughts crept into Santana's head, she stopped to look at him. She had to say something.

"You know that storm yesterday…did any one of you feel weird afterward?" She looked directly at Blaine who just buried his head down into this work.

"I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus.." Blaine stopped to catch the death glares from everyone. He quickly shrugged and went back to work.

_I should say something…no…I'll just sound like a freak_

Sam tensed at the thought, went back to washing the wall even harder.

"What did you feel weird?" Santana quizzed him, she stopped when she heard Sam's voice crept into her mind.

"No one cares about my anus?" Blaine grabbed the back of his jumpsuit.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Puck stopped.

"Something happened yesterday." Sam started.

"What?! Speak up weird kid…Are you a virgin?"

"Hey asswipe. Shut up!…" Santana glowered at Blaine for a moment before returning to Sam.

"Something happened to me."

"What is it? What happened to you yesterday?"

"No—nothing." Sam shook his head before returning to his work.

Santana had already had enough of Blaine's antics, storming away before she decked him in the face, she just needed a minute. The voices still in her head.

"Where are you going, Miss Lopez?" Will grabbed her sleeve to stop her from walking past him. Santana immediately yanked back from his grasp, no one ever touched her like that and got away with it. Rachel found that out the hard way.

"I'm going to get some air, leave me alone." She tried to pull away from him again, but he only tightened his grip on her.

"Yeah, you just think you can do what ever you want and get away with it, not on my watch. Bitch." She heard Will spew under his breath and that sent her off again.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She tried to push him away from her, when she noticed his voice changed and he mimicked the same violent behavior her dad did.

"Take your fucking ass back there and get to work." He demanded, but Santana had already had enough. She hit him square in the nose with her fist, so he had no choice but to let her go.

Grabbing his face, he ravaged out again to let the rage consume him completely this time. He didn't think or feel anymore as he mindlessly looked around for another weapon to finish this one off.

Ripping away a piece of scrap metal, he went after her. Will Shuester wasn't coming back this time.

* * *

In the community center, the group was taking a break. Blaine was beating the life out of a drink machine and Mercedes was relaxing on a small couch while Sam sat in a wheelchair beside her, his eyes looking at nothing in particular.

When Puck found them, Mercedes moved quickly to him.

"Junior year, you came to my school and gave this big talk about all your medals and being an athlete." Mercedes watched him closely.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics?" Blaine asked taking a seat beside Mercedes on the couch.

"Ha, funny." Puck deadpanned at the two.

"I heard he was dealing crack.."

"What? I wasn't dealing crack." Noah turned to look at Mercedes again.

"No. In the papers it said steroids.." Blaine added.

"Ehh…that stuff will shrivel your dick." Mercedes tisked at Blaine.

"Fuck no. I didn't deal or do steroids. I'm not a cheat. It's all bullshit." He started.

"Then what?" Mercedes quizzed.

"I got caught with a little bit of coke. I messed up one time."

"Possession does not give you community service."

"Well, fuck if I know. I got banned from athletics for two years and community service for the next three months. They said with my record they needed to set an example." Puck folded his arms in front of him.

"Want to know what I did?" Everyone looked at Mercedes.

Santana could barely speak when she entered the community center again, this time she clutched tightly to her chest at her heart tried to keep up. Everyone stopped listening to Mercedes story when she entered the room and a mess of emotions. She was scared, Santana was actually scared for her life when she saw Will come after her.

"The probation worker's gon fuckin mad!" She tried to speak, but her voice came out a shrill scream.

"Stop playing Santana." Blaine wheeled himself over to Santana when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not fucking playing, he just chased me. He's all messed up and the blood…"

"Blood?" Puck stopped messing with Mercedes when he heard the word.

"Are you bullshitting with us?" He asked, raising to his feet.

"No, he's trying to kill me you guys. I think the storm affected him….like me." She started, this time her eyes fell to Sam who was sitting on the opposite side of the room now with his knees to this head.

"I don't know but I can read people's thoughts now and it all started after that storm yesterday."

"This sounds like bullshit." Mercedes singed.

"I believe her….today I became invisible." The gang turned to Sam who now stood to his feet as well.

"In the locker room, none of you could see me…"

"Alright..let's see it weird kid." Blaine wheeled himself to Sam now.

He tried and failed to turn invisible.

"You've got to fucking believe me, he's out there and he's fucking crazy!" Santana's face was messed up now, her make up ran, her eyes were blurry with tears of fear.

"Bullshit, I'm going…" Puck walked toward the door when Santana tried to stop him. He opened it, but the two were not ready for what was behind it.

Before Puck could react and save Santana her head was bashed into the wall, there she fell to her knees her eyes fluttering as she laid on the floor dying.

The rest of them had started to run and Puck just stood there shell shocked, he froze in place and saw the blood rushing from Santana's open wound in her head—what ever happened from there on was out of his control. His eyes widened, his pupils dilated enormously and the images he had just seen flashed in reverse in them, taking him back—back until, it all stopped again.

"I don't know but I can read people's thoughts now and it all started after that storm yesterday."

"This sounds like bullshit." Mercedes singed.

"I believe her….today I became invisible." The gang turned to Sam who now stood to his feet as well.

"In the locker room, none of you could see me…"

"Alright..let's see it weird kid." Blaine wheeled himself to Sam now.

He tried and failed to turn invisible.

"You've got to fucking believe me, he's out there and he's fucking crazy!" Santana's face was messed up now, her make up ran, her eyes were blurry with tears of fear.

"**I believe you!" **Puck shook free from the hold he was just under, it was like he went back in time.

"Oh…another one.." Blaine turned.

"No…it's already happened once. I opened the door…and the probation worker—he killed Santana." He pointed to the spot right in front of the door, exactly where her body had fell.

"You were right there, and you were dead. I saw it all happen before. " He turned to look at everyone's faces.

"Then everything froze. Time just stood there and then it went backwards."

"So you turned back time?" Mercedes asked, she still had trouble believing this.

"Everything happened again, exactly the same."

"This just gets better and better." Blaine stilled himself in the wheelchair, looking between Sam, Santana, and now Puck.

Blaine got up to open the door to see for himself, if he was apart of some brilliant joke or his probation worker was really a psycho maniac killer.

"I'm telling you don't open that door!" Puck shouted.

Blaine opened it a bit and saw it for himself. The probation worker completely different than he remembered was coming right at him.

"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT! He's out there." Blaine slammed the door shut and locked it, sending Mercedes to her feet.

"Fuck he took our phones, we can't call for help!" Sam watched the door closely when the loud banging started.

When the loud banging stopped they saw it as a sign to make a run for it.

"The backdoor.."

"Why didn't you fucking run for help instead of coming back here?" Mercedes screamed.

"To fucking help you guys, you stupid bitch."

"Oh shut up you lima adjacent bitch."

Santana glared at her before, the blood completely rushed to her head. She raised two fingers at Mercedes head.

"Say that shit again, bitch and I will go all Lima heights adjacent on your ass. I came back to warn all of you. But you're all so fucking stupid. I should have let you all die. So stop fucking judging me!"

The gang started to run again when the arguing stopped. Blaine was behind everyone when he slipped in something.

"Is that blood?" Santana stopped.

Blaine quickly got to his feet and started to freak wiping the stuff into his jumpsuit.

The others gathered around as they noticed the blood came from a single locker in the hallway.

Puck was first to get close, so he opened it.

Mercedes scream was heard over everyone, when they saw Matt's limp body fall onto the floor in front of them.

"He's dead." Sam looked at the others.

"Stop time, rewind it or something!" Blaine tried to control his breathing.

"I don't know how it works!" Puck tried to search his mind for the answer.

"Great, that's really useful…" Blaine backed away from the body when he realized how close he was.

"He's gonna kill us, isn't he?" Mercedes asked, Puck saw the tears fall and quickly guided her away from the body.

"Come on..don't look at him" He reached down to grab Mercedes hand, when something over took him.

His emotions for her heightened, and everything he thought about was her at the moment. She was all he wanted and he wanted her now.

He didn't feel anything else, not afraid and most certainly not to run—everything was her.

"Get off me!" Mercedes screamed. When Puck looked down he saw that he had pinned Mercedes to a locker, he was pressed up against her and both her hands were over her head under his. With her forearms she squirmed away from him, staring at her hands.

"I don't…I didn't have any control…It was like something just came over me…"

Mercedes wrapped her arms around her middle to glare at Puck intensely. The rest were still taking in what they just saw. As soon as Puck took hold of her hand, he changed. Admitting everything he would do to her under the sun—every thought he had about her came out and he acted upon them, which is why she was pinned to the lockers.

"You admitted you wanted to fuck her." Santana commented.

Mercedes dropped her hands for a moment, still confused as to what exactly she did. She reached over to touch Sam.

When she touched him, it was like an impulse of emotions went through her this time. She didn't feel this when she touched Puck, and with Sam everything he saw she did as well, but deep in his thoughts she heard his desires for her as well, not as colorful as Puck's but they were there. This time when she let him go, she found herself wrapped up in his arms, their lips were mere inches away from each other.

Sam quickly came to and removed himself from her. Uttering sorry over and over again, he dropped his green eyes from hers to never look directly at them again. Before she could even ask what was so different about him, the sound of glass shattering was heard and a body fell. It was the probation worker.

Quickly he was scrambling to his feet, Santana had quick thinking grabbed a bucket of unopened paint to use as a weapon. She hit him once to send him back to the ground, still snapping and snarling at the gang, until he stopped completely.

"Is he dead?" Mercedes asked.

"Well from the looks of his bashed in head, I think he's…"

Mercedes screamed again, when Will moved to grab her leg. Santana pushed Mercedes back and used her foot to finish him off. She took out all the anger and built up aggression on him and it took the mashing sound of her foot in his head to stop her.

"That should do it…" Blaine added.

Santana just stared at the now dead body under her and she couldn't speak a word.

"You killed our probation worker. I'm gonna be sick." Mercedes snapped from her daze, grabbing at her stomach.

"He was going to kill us!"

"We should call the police? Self defense." Puck added.

"Yeah, we show them the body by the locker, they do the CSI shit and we're cleared."

"They won't believe us.." Santana tried to get them to see the picture.

"We tell them the truth, we stick to our story."

"And what's that, a storm gave us powers, you can turn back time, Sam can go invisible and I can read minds. It doesn't matter, they'll say we're lying. Face it no one will believe you anymore, we're fucked."

Puck stood defeated when reality was thrown in his face yet again.

"If there's no body, there's no crime." They all turned to look at Sam.

"We should bury them somewhere." He began to nervously smooth down the dirty blond hair over his forehead.

"Yeah, how would we do that, someone is going to see us." Mercedes panicked again.

"No. No. No, we clean them up a bit… and wheel them in wheelchairs down to a spot. We'll look like fucking community workers doing our fucking job." Blaine brought the plan to a close.

* * *

Throwing the two bodies in the dirt hole Puck and Sam dug, the gang stood over the hole in a slight daze.

"We don't tell anybody, what happened to us today. Not the storm or the powers. No one is to know. Got it?" Santana looked at each of them.

"Got it." Mercedes was first to speak.

Blaine was next and then Sam. Puck was the last one who couldn't take his eyes off of the now covered bodies.

"There is no going back now, you're screwed like the rest of us." Blaine spoke.

"I shouldn't even be here." Puck started, he took the dirty shovel from the gravesite.

The rest had started to gather the wheelchairs and other shovels.

"How did you do that with your hands, Mercedes?" Santana looked at the girl with her puffy red eyes, her face bare of any make up.

"I don't know, it just happened."

"Are you alright?" Puck gestured for her to hand him the shovel.

"No." She walked quickly in front of him, shoving her hands deep into her pockets.

They walked back to the community center in silence, until Blaine noticed something.

"How come everyone of you have these powers, even him…even him...he can do something and I can't. What kind of bullshit is that?" Blaine quizzed, pointing directly at Sam.

"Maybe you can, you just haven't found out what it is yet." Sam looked up to see Mercedes staring at him, he quickly looked away at the ground in front of him.

"Yeah, you're right weird kid. What if I can't feel pain…Oww! Stop hitting me."

"You felt that?" Santana walked in front of him wearing the same worried expression as Mercedes.

* * *

Today changed everything for them, and any other day after wouldn't be the same—their lives would no longer be normal.

Blaine watched as his mother hugged and kissed her boyfriend in the driveway, he watched from a far his mother smiling and talking with the man she claimed to love. Blaine tried to push back the emotions he tried to kill for her when she threw him out, but instead he kicked the ground to return to the community center, his _temporary_ home.

Mercedes sat idle at her vanity and just stared at her reflection. When she returned from the community center wiped her face clean and showered. She thought she was strong, but from her door way till her room she couldn't stop crying, her hands she stared at them like they were _foreign_ to her now.

Sam tried to get the hang of his invisibility power. He sat in the middle of a gang at a bar watching their movements closely. They didn't even see him move around them and Sam stopped to stare at his no reflection in the mirror in front of him. He _liked_ this feeling.

Puck sat at his apartment, watching old videos of himself winning the gold in the 09 Olympics. He stopped and replayed that winning shot of him practically a hundred—and one times before today's events finally sunk in. He wondered if he could ever get back there again, he certainly wanted it. But Puck watched the guy in the video, who didn't sport a Mohawk—Puck realized he wasn't that _same guy_ anymore. He was different, much different now.


	3. It's the time

**Another update! This one is pretty long as well, it continues off of the previous chapter...I wanted to fill in the blanks before I jump back to first posted chapter-hope that makes sense. A lot goes on in this chapter, so I've divided it up within the characters, and Future!Sam makes his first appearance here, Blaine's power is finally revealed and that puckcedes I was talking about...Also if you watch the show you know how crazy things can get so again I tried to use the characters of glee in here. But I love the craziness that is misfits. Also, there's some Blaine/Santana friendship in here, Sancedes...Samtana?...stoner brett-idk! lol Hope you read and review. Enjoy!-Anna**

* * *

**It's the time…**

"So what happens now? Is this it? We're gonna be like this forever?" Puck grabbed the tail of his Mohawk.

"What if we were meant to be superheroes?" Sam stared down at the lake behind the community center, the rest of the gang beside him looked down at the same bland site from the top of the building.

"In what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?" Blaine retorted, taking a sip of the lukewarm beer in his hand.

"I did not sign up for that." Mercedes rolled her eyes, before catching Puck staring at her.

"Really superheroes…I love this guy…you dick!" Blaine placed a cig in his mouth.

The gang sat up on the roof of the center for the rest of their time.

Two weeks later, it was becoming harder and harder to stay clear of trouble, as trouble remarkably found them. Already they carried around the knowledge of killing a probation worker and hiding the body of Matt Rutherford—it was weighing on all of them to keep the secret.

_Especially on Sam._

* * *

**Emma Pillsbury.**

The next probation worker they were assigned, was none other than Miss Emma Pillsbury—whom they learned was the fiancé of Will Shuester. She was determine to find out what happened to her estranged fiancé and she had a key sense the five remaining delinquents knew something about it. They were always huddled up, talking amongst themselves about something that seemed to be important. After most of their work, they left together and when walking around the community center was always in groups.

It was one of the things Emma noticed odd about the group first, since the first time she saw them was the day before Will was introduced to them. They were all standoffish toward each other and now—_now they were best friends_?

Well, Blaine and Puck not so much, but Emma saw them share knowing glances at each other and she frowned when Mercedes and Santana were talking to one another. She read the files of both ladies and immediately saw red flags.

Santana use to attend an all girls school, was kicked out for fighting the dean's daughter Rachel Berry—further down the line it was known that Rachel was a friend of Mercedes. They hung in the same crowd—sang in the same Glee club, and now Santana known to be affiliated with the Lima Heights Adjacent gang was walking about with her natural enemy—_something about that wasn't right_.

Emma had her theories, about how they could have possibly killed her fiancé and covered it up, but searching the entire community center, she found nothing of such evidence against them. So she tried to pick away at them one by one—talking with them to see if she could get one of them to out the other, giving them the option to be completely safe if they just spill some information on her fiancée's whereabouts.

It was a useless strategy,—that was until Sam sat in front of her desk in her office.

She noticed he wasn't anything like the others, he was quiet and to himself very much. Never spoke unless spoken to, and if he did say anything, he was to be ignored. To Emma he was the weak link and she knew she needed to just get him on her side.

* * *

**Samuel Evans.**

Sam never had a girlfriend, hell he never knew what it felt like to be admired by any girl, except that one time when he was admitted into the mental hospital. Sure he had crushes, but he would never act on them—he was too shy and never knew what to say to one of the opposite sex, his confidence was laughable, his anxiety never got him that far.

He was cursed with being anti-social, however his invisibility powers made the bad feelings go away. No longer did he feel alone, he could go invisible and not worry about companionship—he wasn't there anyway, right? He could now get close to people in many ways, study them and watch there every move—he didn't have to worry about scarring them away—he didn't have to talk to them.

**Shygirl191**

Befriended him on facebook, it was weird now actually talking to a person about normal things, that didn't deal with the supernatural or their dead probation worker. She actually talked to him about normal things; What his favorite music was, or did he watch Alpha's on syfy. She was interesting to him, and this new friendship made him happy—they didn't meet but he did have a friend now.

Everyday he talked to her online. He learned about her dislikes and favorites—it was different for him now, since he never knew what it felt like to actually have a friend that stuck with him. She was there when he needed it, she was the one to talk to him when he would come back from his community service—being ignored all day was becoming exhausting to him, but he didn't need them now, he had **Shygirl191.**

Emma knew what she was doing was wrong for her and Sam. She created the fake account to get Sam to open up to her and since she knew of his empty life, and extreme shyness—she knew this was a way to get through to him.

When she created the fake account, her main plan was to get him to open up to her fully, and then get him to reveal just something peculiar for her to use against the rest of the gang. She first noticed the videos he uploaded the day he first started his community service—he saw Will in them and that made her curious. She didn't want to admit to herself, but she hoped—no she prayed Sam had nothing to do with her fiancée's disappearance, she wanted to nail the four others, not him.

Getting to know him, he was sweet, still very shy but after talking with him he opened up piece by piece. It still hurt him to be ignored by most of the gang he worked with, constantly being talked down to by Blaine would tick most off by now. Being called, weird kid, pedophile, melon fucker, and panty sniffer were just some of the things, Emma heard Blaine refer to him as.

Santana, however seemed to pick up on Sam a bit more than the others, she was protective of him almost and when ever Blaine had something to say about it, she threatened him. She stuck up for him the most among the gang, and Sam always noticed that.

* * *

**Mercedes and Puck.**

Mercedes and Puck got a lot closer in the group, and would be seen going off a lot to themselves which Santana and Blaine were sure to do other things but work.

"Just. Wanky." Santana took the sucker from her cherry stained lips when she noticed the two came back, clothes disheveled and hair ruffled.

Whatever their relationship was, was an interesting one since Mercedes couldn't really touch him without him being completely taken under her control. Her power was based mostly on manipulation, control, and lust. She could get you to do anything, and could get everything she wanted from you if she touched you, and you would remember no such thing afterwards. The power had its perks, but the peak of it was wearing her down _emotionally_.

So their relationship was a weird one at most, but Mercedes and Puck made it work for a while.

"So you're all like special and I'm not…its bullshit." Blaine kicked the empty can with his converse clad feet, to which he was suppose to be picking up as the gang was on garbage detail.

"Maybe you're super retarded!" Mercedes turned to look at the un-amused Blaine deadpanned at her theory.

"Maybe I got the whole Spiderman thing going on, and I can climb walls and all that other spider shit." Blaine attempted to shoot an invisible web out of his wrist at Puck.

"Yeah, because that makes all the fucking sense.." Puck countered.

"Oh smart guy, how is it that you can turn back time apparently, and weird kid can become invisible…it's not like this whole situation has a fuck load of logic." He stopped to pick up a paper bag.

To be honest, Blaine was sick of all the power bullshit, mostly because he didn't seem to have one. He tried it all, flying—trying to jump off the roof of a car was painful, telekinesis—turned out to give him a headache with all that focusing and using your mind as a weapon. Blaine started to wonder if he actually had a power and if he did when the fuck was it going to show up?

He watched Sam turn invisible again and again and he played guessing games with Santana, but Blaine wanted to be in on the fun as well.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones.**

"Someone knows!" Puck snatched a flier from his locker one morning.

Puck knew it was too good to be true, to actually get away with murder and hiding a body—he knew he was in for it this time.

"This could be a coincidence? The paper said I know. I know what?" Blaine looked the flier over after everyone had their turn.

"It's over a picture of our last probation worker. They fucking know idiot!" Puck slammed his locker shut in frustration. Mercedes was just about the touch his shoulder when she remembered what would happen if she did. For some time now, she found herself putting her hands by her side a lot and shoving them into her pockets when around other people—accidents happened occasionally. Just asked the old man she almost gave a heart attack.

Mercedes frowned when looking toward Puck, she was getting over everything, but he still held onto to it—all of it.

"I say we continue on like we know nothing and ignore the damn flier. Don't bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves, alright?" Santana pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail before looking everyone square in the eye.

"Yeah, and when the police show up and arrest us, we'll act casually normal." Puck left, purely annoyed with the situation. It pained Mercedes to know, she couldn't comfort him like she wanted to, she just wanted to touch him.

Maybe it was too good to be true, Mercedes and Puck relationship was changing again, since it was weighing on them that Puck would not let it go of what they all did, and Mercedes wanted a better connection with him. She wanted the normal things with him, she wanted to hug him with out pulling her hands into her sleeves to touch him. She wanted to trail her fingers down his toned arms and trace his tattoos when they laid protectively covered in each other's arms, she wanted and missed the connection. She was with him, but Mercedes felt she wasn't exactly with him, could she really live like this for the rest of her life, _not being able to touch the person she loved_?

The only person she could actually talk to about this was Santana, the discussing of the powers with anyone outside of the group was forbidden and Santana although her last resort as a friend, came to her aid. They talked for hours of what it felt like to be in love and shared stories about past loves. Mercedes had quite a few, and wasn't embarrassed to admit it, but she was really jealous now listening to Santana and Britt's love story. She was jealous of them, and it warmed her heart to see them in love and how they got to actually touch each other.

"It's funny, most people argue over bigger things like, infidelity, and money, commitment—our argument ends with me wishing I could just reach out and do this." Mercedes pointed to a picture of Santana and Brittany holding hands at a Valentine's Day party.

"I want to be held, I want him to be able to hold me with no barriers, ya know?" She wiped the tear that almost fell. She felt stupid, she was stuck like this. It wasn't fun anymore, yes should could get anything she wanted, only now she just wanted to touch her boyfriend.

"This is my punishment for something, I know it." She sniffled, swallowing down the burning ache in her throat.

"It'll get better, we'll find a way to make this better. So smile. Yeah…there we go.." Santana touched the corner of Mercedes cheek with her fingertip.

"We will find a way."

Mercedes relationship with Puck was fizzling faster than expected, but a new friendship was made between the two girls.

* * *

**Samuel Evans.**

**Shygirl191. **was still his main attraction now, as he spent most time conversing with her. He was more comfortable with her than anyone of his new mates, even Santana.

But everything done in the dark must come to the light, and Sam slipped up big time.

His phone his most important attachment, was taken from him by none other than Emma herself, she invited him into her office for a little one on one time when he left it to use the restroom. Sam made the mistake to trust her and he realized that night certain things had to be done to tie up the loose ends.

She got the phone and searched his videos, for any one thing she could use against him.

It was there, she found what she was looking for.

A video on Sam's phone of Blaine talking about in detail of what they did to the probation worker and why no one is to find out about it, especially that annoying new probation worker Miss Pillsbury.

She had it, the evidence she needed to get justice for her fiancé. But also, she wanted Sam to confess to it all and she would promise to keep him clean of the situation.

His loyalties lied elsewhere.

Though he was ignored most time and bothered by Blaine, he was with the rest in keeping the secret between them. Most importantly it was a revenge thing since he now understood why she took a liking to him out of nowhere. He pieced it together that she was just using him to get what she wanted, evidence against them, evidence against his—his friends.

So, she had to be stopped.

Sam wanted to scare her at most, but not kill her. She was supposed to see what he could possibly do to her and she would like most run and never look back, but things never did go his way.

They fought, well she did—he was invisible the whole time. She tried to keep his phone and he wanted it back from her. So they fought until she slipped and hit her head on the steel handle of a door. The sound of her impact made Sam cringe and quickly he reappeared again at her side as her body now twitched and her eyes widened even more than usual. Sam watched as Miss Pillsbury took her last breath, her body slumped over on the wall, her hand still tightly wrapped around the phone she worked so hard for. The evidence she wanted from day one, she held onto.

Sam didn't know what to do, it was an accident, it was never suppose to go that far, but it did and now he had to deal with it.

He cried, and whispered sorry's to her now dead body—he had to get rid of it, it was for his friends, to protect them.

* * *

Another body hidden, another secret to take to the grave and now with the idea that somebody knew of what they did to their first probation worker since a second flier was found in Blaine's lockers—the gang was even more guarded than usual.

Sam didn't tell the gang of the whereabouts of their latest probation worker, he felt the new secret should be kept to himself and only until he felt close enough to talk to someone else about it—he was slowly getting closer to Santana, she continued to stick up for Sam when Blaine wanted to be a dick.

So they continued on with their duties, not really paying attention to the now absent probation worker Emma, it was not like they cared much for her to begin with—she probably left since her fiancé was gone, they thought.

A new one would show up, her name Mrs. Corcoran.

A month passed.

They all could taste the freedom impending—counting the days as the time came near—they were half way into their community service.

So they had one last important job to do, which they all dreaded the most. A leadership conference was being hosted at the community center and they all had to help as well as attend the seminars. Mrs. Corcoran thought it would be fundamental to their rehabilitation, and if she wasn't the most strict probation worker they had, they almost missed Emma—hell maybe even Will, minus the crazy.

Leading these seminars was none other than Rachel Berry herself, Santana got a kick out of the tension that would arise every time she stepped into the room with Rachel—she would clutch onto her now boyfriend Finn Hudson.

They sat mentally being tortured by the stories of born again teenagers as they talked about turning down drugs and premarital sex for education, and finding themselves. Santana rolled her eyes a second time when Rachel took the stage and commended each new member of her special prayer group. She laid her head on Mercedes shoulder who was busy tracing her fingertips on Puck's arms, she realized with Santana's help, her gentle touches didn't effect him, but he was still guarded around her, his hazel eyes never left her finger tips.

"I've done disgusting things in my seventeen years. I've had sex with boys…girls…even both at the same time…I use to drink all the time, drugs—I used bad language all the time, and I even called my mom a fat stupid bitch." The crowd frowned at the testimony but raised their heads together as she continued.

"But I'm not like that anymore, I'm a changed person—and I want to thank Rachel for showing me the way." The crowd stood to applaud her for completing the change onto their side, the girl stepped down wiping the tears from her eyes as she took a seat next to Rachel.

"That—That ain't normal…" Blaine blew out a line of smoke rings with his lips, as he inhaled another puff of the cig, Mercedes made.

The gang sat together and just watched the cult like group praise Rachel as if she were mother Theresa.

"She went to my old school…" Mercedes looked at the girl she use to call her friend, she had changed drastically—wearing long pencil skirts with appropriate button tops and penny loafers—the pink and blue highlight now gone, even the eyebrow piercing—gone.

"This one time, when me and my friends Quinn and Tina snuck into this bar, yeah. And we were getting loads of free drinks from this table of old men right, because Quinn told them we could show them a good time. We look over in the v.i.p. area and there was Rachel Berry on this guy, who turns out to be David Martinez my old Spanish teacher, the guy is hot fuckin sex on a platter, all the girls wanted him, but turns out he had a thing for older married women, he had an affair with our principal Holly Holiday, and he had to quit when her husband found out."

"You mean the one with the sex hair and the dimple in his chin, he's fuckable.." Santana scrapped off the chipped fire red polish off her nails, missing the wide eyes from the rest of the group.

"Yess him, anyway she was just ridiculously drunk, grinding on him, taking his drinks and such. She was a proper whore, back then. They got caught fucking in the restroom that night, because she was soo loud. I mean the dick must have been so good, because she was hollering all sorts of Spanish and she didn't even take one class." Mercedes finished to take another puff of the cig.

Santana couldn't even utter the proper response at the story, and the rest of them just had to close their mouths since they noticed they were now open.

"Most of my friends are now joining academic clubs and taking AP classes this semester. Britts is actually thinking about enrolling Lord Tubbington into a daycare center…" Santana took the cig from Mercedes, who mindlessly shrugged.

"What about your friends Sam?" Santana asked.

Sam stood, his hands shoved into his pockets away from everyone.

"I think the proper term would be pedophile ring." Blaine added.

"I'm not a pedophile."

"Yeah, you'd screw your own sister for a slice of cheese." The group laughed at Blaine's joke.

"I don't even like cheese." Sam countered.

"That makes it even worse…you sick bastard."

"Alright leave him alone..Blaine."

"Hey, isn't that stoner Brett." Puck tapped Mercedes on the leg as they watched the newly made over Brett.

He was wearing slacks and a polo collar shirt with a cardigan over it.

"That is really weird. What the hell happened to him?" Mercedes almost dropped the cig onto the floor.

"Hey! Brett, come here!" Puck called him over.

"Good afternoon, Noah. Ladies." Brett took a small bow to the rest of the gang. Mercedes almost toppled over at his introduction.

He had cleaned up tremendously and he no longer used slang but proper words.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Puck asked.

"Oh, I was in need of a change for the better don't you think. You guys should come to the next gathering tonight at the community center. You'll very much enjoy it. I'm off, nice to see you Noah, Miss Jones." He left the gang in a speechless haze.

"What—what was that?" Santana looked at Brett then at Mercedes, then Puck.

"Something weird is going on."

And Puck was right, turns out the storm had affected more than they knew and Rachel was now with one of these weird powers.

She was able to manipulate you as well, brainwashing you into becoming a new model teenager. One that didn't want to be a deviant, and upheld a tight moral code—it was sickening to watch. All she had to do was speak a few words into your ears and it was best if you didn't look into her vibrantly glowing eyes. She had you under her spell, and you weren't leaving anytime soon.

"They need our help, things have to change." Rachel ended her speech in front of the crowd, receiving the same applause from before.

"I'm sick of the new probation worker…"

"Where is the other one anyway?" Sam perked up at the mention of Emma. He still had not told them about her.

"I believe she is on vacation." Sam answered.

"Yeah, right, they would have told us that…she just up and left us." Blaine tried to sound sadden, but the smile that crept on his face said otherwise.

* * *

Mercedes had been eyeing Puck for sometime now and like clockwork she got up to leave first, Puck was not far behind to join her. Santana figured another "Wanky" was in due but decided to just keep the secret to herself, listening in while Blaine played with the foosball machine and Sam sat off by himself indulged in a book. She noticed he didn't say very much after their last probation worker was brought up—and she didn't have to read this thoughts to know the words from Blaine really did bother him.

"Hey Sam?" Santana put her nail file away, slipping her feet back into her black toms—she walked over to join him on the stairs.

When his green eyes finally stopped scanning over the pages of his book, he stopped and met Santana's brown eyes. He didn't have to say anything, Santana took a seat beside him, and he answered her silent question with a smile.

"Don't worry about Blaine being a dick, that's just him. We're friends, alright?"

"Right."

Santana heard him rambling on about something in this thoughts, and she tried to keep up with them, until finally he just said it aloud. _Emma's not coming back…she's dead._

Santana's eyes snapped shut before she looked at Sam again, when she opened her eyes she saw Sam's were already filling with tears.

* * *

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful today…" Puck stood behind Mercedes, he watched her fix her bra back, her hands caressed her curves in the mirror.

"Really, I think the orange jumpsuit does nothing to bring out the color of my eyes…" She smiled at him through the mirror, watching his fingers ghost down her sides—he came back to the straps of her bra when his hazel eyes met her stare. She brought her hands above his and she felt him tense behind her, he always did when she came this close to touching him—sometimes she just wanted to give in, and say fuck it—but he would never let her.

"Don't cedes…"

"Why?" She still kept her eyes on him through the mirror, her hands coming extremely close to his. She wanted to just take a chance—for once, let him touch her, let her body touch his.

She took a step back towards him, letting her orange jumpsuit fall to her feet—kicking it out of her way, she took another step back—this time to let her backside touch his front. Puck took a small step back.

"Stop."

"Why?" She asked again.

"You know why…" His jaw ticked this time, when he felt her fingers tap the back of his hand, she would quickly move away to do the same teasing motion again.

"Cedes…" His tone went an octave lower, but he still didn't move his fingers.

"Is this it? Is this how it has to be from now on? You being afraid to touch me…You tell me I'm beautiful, and how much you just want to fuck me senseless—but you don't even try…maybe I can learn to control this power, maybe we should at least try something. When you act like that towards me…I don't feel beautiful…at all."

His silence made the hurt even stronger, he didn't even look her in the eye anymore.

"Move…"

"Cedes, I don't know…what—"

"Move, or I'll do it for you…" Puck backed away from her, he really didn't know what to say to her—he didn't know how to react in this situation.

"And don't try and use your little powers to rewind time…" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Instead, he just watched her pull her jumpsuit back on, slip her shoes on and grab her bag off the counter top—when she left he finally released the sigh he was holding.

* * *

After wiping her face clean of tears, Mercedes took out her makeup bag to fix her face—she was applying a coat of lip-gloss to her bottom lip when Rachel entered the restroom.

"Oh, it's you Mercedes…" Rachel gave her a side smile.

Mercedes continued to apply her lip-gloss ignoring her old friend, she wasn't in the mood for small talk, especially from her.

"You shouldn't have to wear makeup, Mercedes." Rachel started.

"Fuck off, Rachel..I don't need nor want the speech I'm sure you've prepared." Mercedes puckered her lips a few times before going back into her bag to grab her mascara.

"You don't have to be like this, or dress like this Mercedes, you could do so much better…" Rachel touched the girls' shoulder, and before Mercedes could shake her off, Mercedes froze at her voice, her eyes met Rachel's now glowing ones and the words she spoke to her, put her in a trance.

"You don't have be like this Mercedes, you can be so much better. I will show you the way…" Rachel whispered, and Mercedes nodded, her eyes never left Rachel's face.

"I don't have to be like this…" She repeated back to her.

* * *

"She knew about everything…and you killed her?" Santana closed the freezer's lid back once she caught sight of the dead probation workers body.

"It was an accident, I swear."

"I believe you." Santana could tell from his thoughts he was sorry, also the way he cringed just seeing her body.

"You protected us, all of us when you knew you could have gotten off scott free…why?"

"I couldn't—do that to you, not Puck, not Mercedes—not even Blaine."

Santana sighed accordingly, taking another look at the freezer.

"Thanks…but no secrets after this, you're one of us. As fucked up as it is, if something happens to one, we all are involved. Got it? You saved our asses."

Santana grabbed his arm, pulling him along to find the rest of the gang since now they had another body to bury somewhere. However they both stopped, frowning at each other when they saw Rachel and Mercedes walking and talking together. Mercedes face was clean of makeup and her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her jumpsuit was zipped up entirely, even Santana had to admit her cleavage made a girl drool—something was off about her.

"Did we miss something?" Santana asked Sam, who couldn't take his eyes off the curvy brunette walking away.

"Come on let's find Puck and Blaine."

* * *

_**The next day…**_

They never found Puck, but they found Blaine listening to his ipod out back of the community center. He puffed on a cigarette, humming to the coldplay song when Santana snatched an earbud out of his ear.

"What the fuck? Oh hey tana?" He offered her the cigarette.

"Have you seen Mercedes or Puck?" Santana asked, she had been calling Mercedes phone all night and today to receive nothing in return.

"Actually they showed up about an hour ago, dressed in khaki's and cardigans—I'm not smoking whatever shit they're on, that's for sure." Blaine blew the smoke of his cigarette in Sam's direction.

"What the fuck is going on? Mercedes would never…"

Entering the community center, they saw a gang of teenagers working side by side printing off fliers and making abstinent ribbons. Mercedes was making ribbons herself and Puck was gathering signatures.

"Can I get your signatures?" Puck asked.

He was dressed like Stoner Brett, now in white button up and navy cardigan, his Mohawk gone.

"Jesus Christ, this is serious…"

"What has this sick bitch done to you?" Blaine was genuinely upset he cut his Mohawk.

"Nobody has done anything to us, we've changed into model individuals." Mercedes joined his side. Santana cringed at the pencil skirt, penny loafers.

"Mercedes, this isn't you…" Sam frowned at her, and she met him with a smile.

"It's the new me, Samuel. You could consider joining us." She handed him a flier and a ribbon.

"Did they do something to you—brain wash you or something?" Sam asked.

"They did something to em—I know it." Blaine paced about the room.

"It's the storm…" Sam folded his arms protectively in front of him.

"Really, how do you know that, you don't know that…" Blaine paced quicker around them.

"Every time something weird happens, it's the storm…haven't you worked that out yet?" Sam actually spoke up for himself.

"He's got a point." Santana bit the side of her lip.

"If anybody has a plan, now would be a good time to say it."

* * *

Their plan, a stakeout.

It proved to be successful since the community center closed its doors at 8 p.m., the gang hid out in Blaine's room on the top floor, barricading themselves in to watch the few that stay and still worked on the fliers. Nothing out of the ordinary had seemed to happen at first, but after twelve—two individuals were brought into the community center—blinded with blindfolds, and by their shouts and pleas it wasn't voluntary.

They watched the other teens of Rachel's cult, plus Mercedes and Puck form a circle around the two individuals, and they saw it for themselves. She hypnotized them.

After much struggling, and loud pleas, they stopped once Rachel started to talk to them, they watched the two individuals stand to their feet and act as if they had not been involuntarily kidnapped a minute ago.

"It's her eyes…she's brainwashing them…or something.."

"We have to get Puck and Mercedes away from them…" Sam watched at the group now took in the two new members.

"How? We can't touch Mercedes." Blaine frowned at the one called Rachel, or in his mind the virtue bitch.

"Well, we have to get them somehow—best bets…just avoid Rachel at all times. I don't think her powers work on you if you can't hear her. We watched her through this window and her powers didn't affect us." Santana stood from her crouching position.

"So we'll use these.." She held up her ipod, Blaine and Sam did the same.

"Don't take the earbuds off for anything…I'll get Mercedes by herself and talk to her—you be ready to grab her with these on…" She handed them the rubber gloves, since the plan was already brewing in her head, she figured why not.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Let's get this shit started.." Blaine put in his earphone. The three left to go after Mercedes first, then they were to return for Puck.

* * *

_**Future! Samuel Evans**_

Once the clock hit 00:05:30, he was gone, completely covered from head to toe in black—his face covered to conceal his true identity. His first task, since he was to arrive to the past—to make sure Blaine made it out, untouched.

He already knew the plan they contemplated would fail—since having the earphones in their ears would hinder them from hearing each other. And Sam knew by now—Santana would be trapped with Mercedes in a closet—trying to find her way out since the other teens were catching on to their plan of rescue. Sam knew he only had a short time—to get down to the community center and save his…_ friend Blaine_—since his past self wouldn't.

He knew his past self, would be so tired of Blaine's constant picking and pestering that when surrounded by the hypnotized teens after fleeing from the community center, Sam would go invisible and leave Blaine to be captured. There future Sam would come in, and sweep the kid on the back of his bmx bike to take him to safety. Well, not so smoothly that is—and there may have been some hard feelings once he picked up the kid.

Sam still remembered Blaine calling him Barry, and pedophile all those times—he tried not to get angry again—his mission accomplished—future Sam threw Blaine from his bike to disappear again, back to his flat to wait for the next mission.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked.

Future Sam, turned away to disappear.

"Thanks for saving me and everything! You could have just stopped and let me off!" Blaine yelled, his head touched the pavement again, allowing his heart and lungs to catch up.

* * *

_**Blaine/Santana.**_

"Santana!" Blaine called out, when he saw her front door was left unlocked. He entered her apartment immediately taking in the boxes of clothes, the now bare walls that were once covered with pictures of her and Brittany.

"Santana!" In her bedroom were more boxes of Santana's clothes, everything was stripped from the walls.

"Blaine?" Santana entered the room, no longer were the long false eyelashes, or the winged black eyeliner. Her hair was down now, in soft curls around her face—she didn't wear any make up and her eyes looked of innocence.

"Not you too, Tana?" Blaine frowned at her changes, he started to feel regret, he left her after all.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked.

"What did they do to you?"

"I think I look nice." She smiled at her reflection in her vanity mirror, smoothing out the white sweater.

"Okay, maybe this is an improvement…but it's not you, Tana…you're different now."

"That's a good thing, I had a terrible attitude…I was so aggressive."

"Yess, but in a good way…you're the only person who doesn't put up with my bullshit. You were real…"

"I was a horrible bitch, I use to be apart of the lima adjacent gang…I'm tired of all the judgmental bullshit I get from it now…I didn't like who I was…."

"I did. I can't believe I'm going to say this…I liked your attitude…I liked the way you looked, with the hair pulled all the way back, the makeup…well, maybe not the makeup…but, it worked for me…your almost understandable accent…I want the old you back—it had fire, spunk…something. And now you're not…you." Blaine hoped, no he prayed at least half the words got through to her, he wanted his friend back.

"Blaine, look at you. You're a nobody, a waste of space—your mom put you out on the street."

"No need to get personal…"

"We can help you, Blaine…" Santana took a step closer.

"I should have never left you, Tana. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you…" He took another step forward. He wasn't getting her back, he tried and failed.

Blaine released a dry chuckle, pulling Santana in for a small hug—he kissed her cheek before pulling away again.

_If you're in there somewhere, Tana. Know that I'm sorry. I should have never left you, you're like my best friend—sometimes my only one._

He left her room, defeated, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

He contemplated leaving…sure packing up his things were a breeze since he lived out of his suitcases, but he couldn't make it to the train…he couldn't leave his friends behind like this. Future Sam knew he wouldn't.

Instead, Blaine would go after the main one who seemed to be the cause of it all, that virtue bitch, Rachel Berry. He didn't know what would happen when he got her, but he knew she needed to be stopped.

The best way in infiltrate the system, is to become apart of it. The next day, Blaine found himself dressed in a light gray suit—his hair tamed by gel and his ipod on full blast as he walked right into the community center in search of Rachel. He passed by Mercedes…Puck…and Santana to find Rachel signing more petitions to stop sex contraception's from being handed out to young teens. Once she was off to her now office of work—Blaine followed her closely, until it was only them, alone now.

He just wanted to scare her—pointing an empty silver pellet gun at her head.

"I don't know what the fuck you did to them…but change them back, now."

When Rachel realized what was happening, she tried to get him to stop—however it was no use, he couldn't hear her.

"That voodoo shit doesn't work on me, I can't hear you….Now whatever you did to them, undo it!" He shouted at her.

"They're better off as they are." She retorted. Blaine started to frown when he saw her lips move, still he understood nothing.

Rachel started to talk about her life, before the powers came. How much of a disappointment she was to her parents once they found out about her other life. How she felt low, and miserable around them now, but Blaine could still not hear it.

"Blah—fucking—Blah! Change them back!"

"I can't ! I don't know how. Even if I could I wouldn't…"

"Fuck it! I'm going to shoot you in the face…"

"Wait! I'm sorry, I don't know how it works…"

"What? What the hell are you saying? You think I'm playing, I will put a bullet in your skull!" He grabbed her roughly, he still didn't know if the plan was working, but she was scared.

"Blaine, What are you doing?!" Santana opened the door to the office, she took one look at the gun in his hand.

"No…no…no, it's not what it looks like…she did this to you, I'm going to fix it…fix you."

Santana's eyes didn't leave the gun in his hand as she walked slowly out of the office.

"Tana…wait..don't!"

"Help! Someone help me!" She screamed, running out of the office.

He had quick thinking, now in a hostage situation—he waved that fucking gun around it like his life depended upon it. "Alright, just back the fuck up!" They ended upon the roof of the community center, the teens poured out of the building, the skies released a light drizzle—they crowded around the building.

"Blaine, please just let her go…" Santana pleaded.

"I can't do that…"

* * *

Sam watched the entire thing unfold, he watched and thought of a way to stop Rachel but so far he was coming up empty. He stayed invisible.

When Rachel figured out the gun he carried was not real she started to fight him back, and Sam thought maybe he should step in there, but he didn't. He just watched as the two struggled, Blaine pulling away while Rachel tried to yank the earphones out of his ears—Sam tried to reach the both of them before they got too close to the edge—but by the time he moved, it was a little too late.

He grabbed Blaine's hand, he just barely grabbed it, becoming visible again—he tried to save him.

"Save me Barry!" Blaine screamed.

But his fingers slipped right through his grasp and both Rachel and Blaine fell. Sam looked at his feet as he didn't want to see the grim scene under him—neither made it.

The screams came after. The trances were immediately broken as Rachel's neck broke. Her body met the pavement with a loud bone shattering crash. As soon as everyone realized what was happening, more screams were heard, and Santana's was the loudest.

Sam finally looked down to see the two lifeless bodies. Rachel's was laid out on the pavement, her limbs twisted—but Blaine didn't quite make it to the ground.

"REWIND TIME, DO SOMETHING!" Santana screamed at Puck.

But his powers didn't work like that, he had no control over what had happened to him.

The crowd around Blaine's body grew, his body slumped upon the fence that surround the back of the community center—the top grooves of the white fence that were now red, impaled his abdomen, the blood still ran from his mouth onto the now wet street.

"He can't die!" Santana tried to fight through it, fighting Puck until he found a way to reverse this.

But he couldn't do it.

There were four of them now. **_Well…not exactly_**.

* * *

**Two days later…**

His lungs were the first thing to expand, as he took in the deep breath of fresh air—well coffin air. His chest rose quickly as his heart started to sound in his chest, once his eyes opened—his voice returned next.

"I'm—I'm a alive…" Breathlessly he tried to catch his breath, his eyes met the instant darkness.

"I didn't die…" Blaine touched the ipod on his chest, the very one Santana laid in his coffin—the light allowed him to see his surrounding, and he quickly pieced together where he was—also he realized he did have a power.

"That's it…I'm immortal!" His voice still raspy from not using his vocal chords in two days.

"I've got a power! I fuckin knew it, I've got a power!" He shouted again.

That was until panic struck, he was alive—immortal, but he was also in a coffin—buried underground in a cemetery.

"Help! I'm alive! Help!" Banging on the top of the coffin, he screamed to his lung's capacity.

"I'm immortal…that's just great…thank you! Thanks a fuckin lot…!" Blaine took a moment to calm down before unwrapping the earphone cord around the ipod, placing them into his ears.

"Un-fucking—believ—able!" He pressed play, pondering how long this would last, somehow coldplay didn't relax him—and it was certainly no damn paradise.


End file.
